Lifeblood
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Revised chapter 7 added! An early winter storm slams Toronto. Can Oliver keep Andy out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

This one is separate from my Two Halves universe. :)

Title: LifeBlood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything  
Timeline: Set while Sam's undercover

Traci Nash found the person she was looking for on the front porch of her new home. Traci still couldn't believe that she and Jerry had bought a house. That Leo had his own room and a yard to play in. A little fast maybe but the deal had been too good to pass up.  
They'd only moved in last week so Traci was still pinching herself. Still looking at the keys like they were gold.

"Hey, you know the party's inside."Nash commented to the porch's sole occupant as she drew her blue sweater closer around herself.

Andy McNally flashed her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry, just not in a people mood."

Traci nodded in understanding as she came to stand next to Andy. "I'm glad you came."

"Wouldn't have missed it. I'm happy for you and Jerry, really."Andy replied as she hugged her friend. "Think I'm going to head for home though."

"See you tomorrow."Traci stated as she watched Andy descend the steps.

"You mean today."Andy replied with a smile as she motioned to her watch.

Traci grinned as she looked at her own watch realizing it was after midnight. "Good night."

"Good night."Andy acknowledged as she reached the sidewalk.

Traci stepped back into her new home and was met by Jerry.

"She okay?"Barber asked with concern.

"I don't know."Nash replied as she shook her head. "I think Sam's undercover op is getting to her."

Jerry wrapped an arm around Traci's shoulders pulling her close. "She'll be okay once he's home."

"When will that be?"Traci asked tiredly. "Sam's been under for almost a month."

Barber sighed as he rested his chin on top of Traci's head. "Unfortunately that's the problem and appeal of undercover work. You have no timeline. Come on last I saw Chris and Dov were seeing who could stack beer bottles the highest."

Traci shook her head with a laugh. "They know they're out of college, right?"

* * *

Oliver Shaw yawned as he entered the parade room at eight that Thursday morning. He'd picked up a day shift the day before after pulling two night shifts. Flipping shifts was something for the young. He definitely couldn't do it any more. Not even for the pay differential and overtime.  
It was just too damn hard on his body clock.  
There were only a handful of officers seated awaiting the days briefing. Oliver was surprised to see one was Andy McNally. Andy had a tendency to be right on time or a minute or two late.

Shaw slid into the seat next to Andy taking a long sip of coffee. "Morning."

"Morning."Andy replied not quite looking at him.

"You look as bad as I feel."Oliver commented.

"Didn't sleep much."

Oliver nodded knowingly. "Nash's housewarming party was last night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I left early."

A snide comment died on Oliver's tongue as Best moved to the podium to start the daily briefing.

"Good morning."Frank began as everyone quieted. "In case you've been under a rock the major story of the day is going to be the weather. Snow should start falling around noon and isn't expected to stop before midnight tomorrow."

Groans filled the room.

"That's right folks our first blizzard of the season and looks to be a bad one with the combination of the lake affect. So use extra caution since we know motorists aren't used to driving in this stuff yet. Going to be lots of accident calls and probably some looting calls once it gets bad. You have your assignments….be safe."

Oliver glanced down at the piece of paper he'd been handed during the briefing and grinned. At least some part of this day was salvageable.

"Looks like you and me, McNally."

Andy returned his smile as they stood. "Hopefully history won't repeat itself."

"We've had good days too, come on. Last one to the squad buys coffee."

* * *

Around noon Andy stifled a yawn but Oliver saw it anyway. She ignored the sideways glare he shot her from the passenger seat. Andy had long ago broken their no yawning rule. So far the only exciting thing had been watching the weather change from rain to sleet and now snow mixed with sleet.

"Think we're really going to get a blizzard?"McNally asked as she drove through the now slushy streets.

"Probably but then it's always a crap shoot with the lake affect."

"Maybe we'll get to go home early."Andy suggested as she reached for her coffee.

"Now you're dreaming."Oliver scoffed.

* * *

Oliver studied Andy out of the corner of his eye. He'd been worried about her lately. Sam's absence seemed to be taking its toll. Andy had been through a rough year already  
To add Sam's abrupt departure on top of that.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"Shaw offered after a few minutes of companionable silence.

Andy glanced at him. "Yeah, thanks."

Oliver cleared his throat. "You know Sam didn't have time to talk to anybody before he left. Not me not Jerry."

"He could've made time."Andy replied quietly.

"1504 requesting assistance with a domestic disturbance call."

Andy practically ripped the radio mike from its handle in her haste to respond. "1503 responding."

"Acknowledged 1503 address is 2501 Young Street."

Oliver picked up the radio that time. "Copy. 2501 Young."

* * *

Andy and Oliver arrived on scene of the four story apartment building to see Dov and Gail in the front yard. Gail was speaking to a college age man with black hair. Dov was trying unsuccessfully to calm down a woman of the same age with long blonde hair.

Oliver was out of the squad in time to hear "You men are all alike!"

Shaw cringed inwardly that was never a good sign. His instincts were right as the woman took a swing at Dov.

"That's enough!"Oliver shouted as he walked towards Epstein.

Dov managed to duck the first swing but the second caught the young man in the chin stunning him.

Oliver quickly snagged the young woman's arms binding them behind her. "Dov, you okay?"

Epstein nodded then winced. "Yeah she just surprised me."

"You can add assaulting a police officer to whatever charges you've already built up today. Let's go."Shaw stated as he cuffed the college co-ed

"Wait, you can't arrest her. This is my fault."The boyfriend exclaimed stepping forward only to be stopped by Gail.

"I'm sure it is your fault but she made the choice to hit my partner."Gail replied briskly. "If I were you I'd go back inside before I arrest you for disorderly conduct."

Gail watched the young man reluctantly go back inside before she turned her attention to Dov who was applying snow to his injured chin.

"You're going to have a manly bruise there."Peck stated with a smirk.

Dov rolled his eyes. "Great, another thing to add to the list of idiot moves."

"Come on, I'll drive."Gail offered as they headed back to the squad car.

"Just remember you have to slow down in snow."

"Funny."


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. :) and to those that commented on hating snow believe me so do I. I live in Wisconsin

Title: Life Blood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything  
Timeline: Set while Sam's undercover

Halfway through the shift and Oliver was already counting down the hours. They had dropped the college student off at the barn and spent half an hour doing the necessary paperwork.  
By one thirty they were back on the road and the snow was coming down hard enough to make it difficult for the plows to keep up.

"You want me to drive for awhile?"Oliver offered as he took a sip of soda.

Andy shook her head. "No, I'm okay, thanks."

"Okay."Shaw acknowledged and pulled out his cell phone to see if he had any text messages.

As Oliver glanced up from the phone everything seemed to happen at once. A vehicle slammed into them hitting the left rear passenger door sending the squad into a steep spin.  
Andy cursed and fought to control the car. Just as they spun the vehicle that hit them collided with another sending that car into the squad. The impact of that hit propelled the police car through a busy intersection.  
Oliver braced himself as he saw that they were headed straight for a street lamp on the left side of the intersection. Andy struggled to slow the squad but with the combination of ice and snow it was of no use. The car jumped the curb and hit the street lamp head on. The impact caused the squad to land on the driver's side.

The airbags deployed and Oliver had just enough time to bring an arm up to brace himself. Still the airbag grazed his head causing dark spots to appear in Oliver's field of vision. With a groan Oliver blinked to clear the spots and fumbled for the latch of his seatbelt. He managed to undue the belt and held onto the seat back to avoid falling on his partner.

"Andy!"Oliver called as he reached to get vitals on the young woman.

Andy was unconscious and bleeding from a nasty gash on her forehead. She was pinned between the door and the steering wheel. The airbag made his movements difficult but Oliver managed to find a pulse on Andy but it was thready and weak. From what Oliver could see from his vantage point it looked like Andy was having trouble breathing as well.

"Shit."Shaw cursed as he took stock of their situation.

The dashboard radio was crushed. Oliver reached for the radio clipped to his shirt and was relieved to find it still operational.

"1503 to dispatch involved in accident with three other vehicles at the intersection of Wyatt and Paulson. Need an ambulance ASAP."

Oliver had never been happier to hear dispatch.

"Acknowledged 1503 EMS is enroute."

"Copy."Shaw acknowledged. "Tell them to hurry my partner's in bad shape."

"Understood 1503 will advise."

Oliver released the radio and turned his attention back to McNally. Her face seemed paler if possible. Shaw maneuvered hoping to grab the first aide kit out of the back. However just as he did Oliver heard a haunting screech of metal. Oliver knew it could only be one thing.  
The lamp post they had hit.  
Oliver risked a glance out the cracked windshield and saw the post was nearly severed leaning dangerously in the strong wind.

"That's so not good."Shaw muttered grimly.

There was no way he could get Andy out of the car before it fell.  
There was no way he was leaving her either.  
When Oliver had heard Sam had gone undercover he'd made a silent promise to his friend that he'd look out for Andy no matter what.  
Today he wasn't doing very well on that promise.  
Grabbing the first aide kit Oliver cautiously moved back to the front seat.

"Hang in there, Andy, help's coming."

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and there was no sign of the ambulance. Oliver saw the people in the other cars were either out of the vehicles or moving inside. Oliver had torn off part of his shirt combing it with some gauze from the kit to use as a compress against Andy's head wound.  
She moaned when Shaw applied the compress but didn't wake.

The lamp post hadn't crashed on them yet but was dangerously close. It swayed with every wind gust. The snow had gotten thicker in the last half hour. Oliver knew that was the reason for the delay of the paramedics. Shaw had asked dispatch about sending a medivac helicopter and was told the storm had everything grounded.  
Andy was shivering. Oliver let go of the compress long enough to shrug out of his jacket and place it around his partner. Thankfully none of the windows had been damaged in the crash. So there was a little bit of warmth trapped in the squad.

Oliver activated his radio. "1503 to dispatch do you have an updated ETA?"

"Ten minutes out."

"Thanks."Shaw acknowledged as he fought to stay awake.

Oliver knew he most likely had a concussion. Plus being at the strange sideways angle they were at wasn't helping. He looked down at Andy becoming more worried by the minute of her being susceptible to hypothermia. She was wedged against the door which was in direct contact with the snowy ground.

"Stay with me, Andy."Shaw pleaded. "Sam will kill me if you die on me."

Sirens could be heard in the distance and was music to Oliver's ears.

"You hear that, Andy? Paramedics are here."Oliver stated as he looked out and saw the familiar flashing lights making its way through the snow. "Docs will have you good as new in no time."

Oliver sent off a silent prayer that the storm would ease up enough for the firefighters to do their jobs.  
He had a feeling it wasn't gong to be that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm humbled and overwhelmed by all the story alerts and reviews I've received on this story and only two chapters in. :) You guys are amazing and truly the best fandom I've ever posted in. :) Thanks so much! And remember reviews feed the muse.

Title: Lifeblood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything  
Timeline: Set while Sam's undercover

When Gail pulled the squad to a stop at the accident scene Dov's eyes widened.

"Oh God."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."Gail assured him as they got out.

Dov's eyes were fixed on the damaged police car. "Does Oliver ever not tell it like it is?"

Gail shook her head solemnly. "No."

"See if the firefighters need help."Gail suggested. "I'm going to check the other cars."

"Okay."Dov replied.

Dov was glad he'd put on a winter hat and heavy gloves.  
The wind was brutal and the snow unrelenting.

A male paramedic approached. "Do you guys have four wheel vehicles in your division?"

"Think so, why?"Epstein asked.

The middle aged man with red hair gestured toward the ambulance which was already in a snow drift. "It's going to be awhile before we can dig out. If she's as bad off as I think I don't want to waste time with a shovel."

Dov's gaze traveled back to his friends in the crushed squad car and swallowed hard. He nodded and activated his radio.

"Epstein to Sgt Best."

"Go ahead….how's McNally and Shaw?"

"Shaw's awake and alert McNally was driving and got the worst of it. EMS is requesting a four wheel vehicle to transport McNally and Shaw to the hospital."

"Acknowledged I'll send one ASAP. Report when you get to the hospital."Best ordered.

"Will do. Epstein out."

The paramedic nodded his thanks. "I'll let my boss know we're switching vehicles."

Dov activated his radio once more. "Epstein to Diaz."

"Go ahead. How's Andy?"

"Not good do you guys have time to help direct traffic?"

Chris looked at Noelle his partner for the day who nodded. "On our way."

* * *

A shadow fell across the car gaining Oliver's attention. He looked back to his window to see a firefighter. Oliver rolled the window down part way.

"We're going to have to right the car to get your partner free. We need to get you out first."

Oliver shook his head. "Do what you have to. I'm staying with her."

The older man nodded. "Okay. Brace yourself."

* * *

Dov approached the firefighters. "Anything I can do?"

"We need another person to help right the car. Once the jack is underneath with the wind everybody's going to push."

"What about the lamp post?."Epstein asked watching warily it moved with the wind.

"One of my guys is getting something to brace it."

Dov nodded. "Good."

Epstein reached the back bumper and waited.

One firefighter used a small jack similar to what NASCAR pit crews used and slid it under the driver's side. He hoisted it up and signaled the others.

"Good to go."

"On three."The lead firefighter ordered. "One, two, three."

Dov leaned on the bumper with all his strength. Slowly, very slowly the car teetered and then dropped to all four wheels with a loud thud. He was amazed they got it in the first try.  
Racing around to the passenger side Dov peered in the half open window.

"Oliver, you okay?"

Shaw shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Just get McNally out of here."

Dov tugged at the door handle. "We'll get you both out. The firefighters have Andy, she's in good hands. Hang on, think I felt this give."

"You need help?"Chris asked. He and Noelle having arrived about ten minutes before. Most of what little traffic there was having been diverted.

"Both of us on three."Dov suggested as Chris grabbed part of the door handle. "One, two, three."

The metal screeched in protest but the door finally popped nearly sending Dov sprawling.

The firefighters on the other side had gotten Andy's door pried open and had her on a stretcher.

"Oliver."Dov called as he reached for the older man. "Come on, let's have the medics check you out."

* * *

Noelle reached Gail as she stood in the center of the two other damaged vehicles.

"How are the drivers?"Noelle asked as she flipped her collar up against the wind.

Gail glanced at the cars. "Shaken up but okay. I told them we'd take them back to the station instead of making somebody come out in this to take them home. Tow trucks are on the way to clear the intersection."

"Find out what happened?"Williams asked.

Peck nodded solemnly. "Yeah, Mr. Coban in the red pickup there lost control on a patch of ice and slid through the red light hitting the squad which sent it into the other car and into the light post."

"Driving too fast for conditions?"Noelle assumed.

Gail nodded. "Probably but wouldn't admit it."

"Come on, let's get them out of this weather and into our squads. At least it'll be warm."Williams suggested.

"Okay."Gail acknowledged and moved to the closest damaged vehicle.

* * *

"How's McNally doing?"Oliver asked as he got out of the car and stood.

"Paramedics are with her."Chris assured him as he moved to flank Shaw on the other side.

As soon as Oliver got his feet underneath him he nearly ate snow as the world spun.  
Nausea returned full force and his head pounded.

"Whoa, easy."Dov stated as he caught Oliver by his right arm while Chris had his left.

"Just dizzy….I'll be fine."Oliver protested as he fought to keep his vision clear.

"Let's have the paramedics be the final word on that, huh?"Chris suggested as he and Dov started walking pulling Oliver with them towards the four wheel vehicle.

Oliver's thoughts were fuzzy. He struggled to remember what it was he was thinking just a few seconds earlier. Something important he wanted to check on.  
Andy….  
Shaw raised his head squinting through the snow as he put one foot in front of the other. He saw the paramedics easing Andy's stretcher into the back of the four wheel vehicle.  
Oliver's headache increased if possible and he shut his eyes and stopped. He heard Dov ask something but he couldn't concentrate on the words. Oliver felt his legs give out and he crumpled forward giving in to the darkness as he slipped unconscious.

* * *

"Hey!"Chris exclaimed gaining one of the paramedics attention as he fought to keep Oliver from falling all the way to the ground.

The red haired medic from earlier met them halfway. Together they got Oliver into the back of the four wheel vehicle and lying on a stretcher next to Andy.

"He'll be okay."The medic assured the two officers as he shut the door. "Concussion. His vitals checked fine."

Chris nodded. "Good."

The paramedic climbed in the passenger side and shut the door.

"Wish we had a way to contact Sam."Diaz stated as he and Dov jogged back to their squads.

"Think he'd give up an undercover op?"Dov asked seeing Gail was already in the driver's seat waiting.

Chris's gaze tracked back to the four wheel vehicle and nodded. "For Andy? Definitely."

Diaz climbed in the driver's side of the squad and hit the sirens. He pulled the squad car behind the four wheel vehicle letting them take the lead. Chris made a mental note to call Jerry as soon as they got to the hospital. There had to be a way to contact Sam.  
The trio of vehicles left the accident scene and headed out into the snowy streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Short but new. Thanks as always for the reviews. :) And please remember all my fics always have a happy ending. No matter how bad it looks. :)

Title: Lifeblood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: everything

Traci Nash huddled against the right wall of the very crowded waiting room on the ER floor of Mercy hospital. People had started to trickle in once news spread. The road conditions making it difficult for travel. However even those still on duty had made time to visit.  
Traci closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She still couldn't believe the days events. That her best friend was now fighting for her life.  
That Andy could die.  
The doctors and nurses hadn't said so in so many words but Traci could see it in their faces that Andy's condition was bad.

Traci glanced at Oliver's wife Zoe seated on the sofa with her daughters. The twenty-seventh division had pitched in to transport her to the hospital once news of the accident had spread. Traci was glad Oliver was going to be okay.

She wished Jerry was here. He had borrowed the only other spare four wheel vehicle from the department and went to hunt Boyd down.  
The detective hadn't been answering his phone.  
Which Jerry had assured her was nothing to worry about.  
It didn't mean Sam was in danger. It just meant Boyd was being a typical ass.  
Traci sent off a silent prayer that Jerry would find Boyd. Because if what the doctors and nurses weren't saying was true Sam had to get here.  
Andy needed him.

* * *

Oliver awoke to find himself in a nice warm hospital room. He had a killer headache and an IV line in one arm.  
It took the officer several moments to remember what had happened. The memories made his head hurt more if possible. Oliver let out a groan.  
The sound drew the attention of the room's other occupant.

"How's the head?"Dov Epstein asked as he leaned forward in the chair.

Oliver blinked against the harsh light and tried to focus on the rookie's worried face.

"Feels like somebody took a sledge hammer to it."

"I'll get a nurse."Dov offered as he stood.

"Forget it."Shaw replied halting Epstein at the door. "How's Andy?"

Dov slowly turned and Oliver didn't like at all the vibe he was getting from the youth. Ep  
stein clearly didn't want to tell him something.

"They just took her into surgery."Dov explained quietly as he reached his previous position. "They found some internal bleeding."

"Damn."Oliver cursed as he closed his eyes. "What are the docs saying?"

Dov exhaled slowly. "Thirty-seventy odds. She's got less than a fifty percent chance of making it through surgery."

Shaw opened his eyes as he felt them moisten and blinked to clear them. "Should've gotten her out before the medics came."

"There wasn't anything you could've done with how the car ended up."

"I should've done something."Oliver insisted.

"You followed procedure."Dov countered. "You did everything you could."

"Doesn't seem like enough."Shaw replied quietly.

Dov cleared his throat. "Jerry's trying to track down Boyd."

Oliver cringed. Sam was going to be furious plus worried as hell.  
Never a good combo.

"It's that bad that they're pulling Sam out of the op?"Shaw asked even though he already knew.

Dov looked down at his hands. "Docs think that if Andy has all her loved ones around her it'll give her the strength to fight."

"Her dad?"Oliver inquired.

"Out of town and with the weather won't make it back until at least tomorrow night. Roads are really bad."

"Don't count Andy out yet."Oliver stated after a long moment.

"Trying not to."Dov whispered. "She's been through a lot."

"Yeah and came through that with flying colors. She'll beat this."

Dov nodded. "Your wife's outside, want me to send her in?"

"Yeah, thanks."Shaw replied suddenly everything was hitting him full force and he needed to see Zoe.

Oliver hoped against hope that what he told Dov wasn't a lie. Losing Andy would affect a lot of people.  
Starting with Sam Swarek.  
Sam had changed since meeting Andy.  
Changed for the better.  
Oliver knew if they lost Andy they'd lose Sam too.  
That couldn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

I've made minor changes to the previous chapter. :) Thanks as always for the reviews much appreciated. :)  
Some mild swearing in this.

Title: Lifeblood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: everything

Jerry Barber never thought he'd be tailing a fellow detective. Let alone through one of the worst storms in years. Barber had an advantage over Boyd he had a four wheel vehicle. However four wheel only helped so much on ice. It was nearing four and getting dark by the time Jerry had finally got a visual on Donovan. It'd taken a lot of phone calls to find out what case Boyd was working on. Even more calls to find an informant of Boyd's who led Jerry to Chinatown. Now Jerry sat a block down from a pool hall on the outskirts of the neighborhood.

Jerry was not happy. He wouldn't have to be tracking the asshole in the first place if he'd answer his phone. Either Donovan hadn't charged it or had it off either way it was poor police work. Barber got out of the four wheel SUV and hunkered down against the wind. The streets were deserted and the snow almost sideways as it came down. Only for Andy and Traci would he be out in this weather. The thought of Andy brought sadness.  
Jerry knew how much she meant to Traci.  
Despite Sam's stubbornness Jerry knew that Andy had captured Sam's heart.

Gathering his resolve Jerry stepped into the small pool hall. The interior was dimly lit and most of the floor occupied by eight pool tables and equipment racks. One lone flat screen tv occupied the left rear corner halfway up the wall. A oak bar lined the right side which had a bored looking black haired woman as a bartender. The twenty or so patrons was a surprising number considering the storm but then Jerry realized what else were people going to do in a blizzard?

Barber spotted Boyd at the second to last table against the wall talking to a pretty twenty something oriental woman. At this point Jerry didn't care if he blew Boyd's cover but he wasn't in the mood to have a gun pointed at his head either.  
Hoping Boyd was smart enough to know he wasn't here for pool Jerry made his way to the bar. He ordered a drink he wasn't going to consume and waited.  
Ten minutes passed before Boyd reached the bar and placed his drink order.

"You trying to get me killed, Barber?"Donovan hissed. "You scream cop."

"If you answered your phone I wouldn't be here."Jerry retorted quietly. "We have to pull Sam out."

"Why?"

"His partner was in a bad car wreck this afternoon. Doesn't look good."

Boyd raised an eyebrow as the bartender placed Jerry's drink in front of him and then left."His rookie?"

Jerry nodded. "Yeah."

Donovan took a sip of his newly arrived drink before saying. "Pity, she's hot. Pain in the ass but hot."

With an effort Jerry clamped down on his temper. "You have an hour to pull Sam out."

"That op took months to set up."

"Come up with a cover story, should be easy."Jerry countered. "I want your contact number for Sam too."

"Don't trust me, Barber?"Donovan asked with a smirk.

"I know enough of your under the table operations to bust you down to beat cop if I wanted to."Jerry threatened. "You're going to pull Sam out and give me his number. Now."

After a long moment Donovan pulled out his cell phone and hit a few keys before closing it. "I sent you a text with his number."

Jerry pulled out his phone and made sure the message had arrived. "Got it. Now do the other half of the deal."

Boyd sighed and retrieved his phone once more. "You owe me."

"No, now we're even."

After two brief phone calls Donovan nodded to Jerry.

"It's done."Boyd reported. "Call him and work out the details he's expecting your call."

Jerry put some money on the bar and turned and headed back out into the storm. He got into the SUV and started it letting the heater kick in for a moment as he set his phone on the passenger seat.  
After his hands thawed Jerry sent a quick text to Traci before dialing the number Boyd had given him.  
Mentally he prepared himself for one of the hardest calls of his life.

* * *

"How long do you think she has?"Gail asked quietly as she sat next to Chris on the sofa of the waiting room.

Peck glanced around the nearly empty room. Traci had stepped out into the hall to call Dev and check on Leo. Dov leaned against the far wall staring out the window.

Chris shook his head sadly as he leaned back. "Had to tell until she gets out of surgery. The hypothermia makes everything a wild card."

"Could be any one of us."Gail stated softly as she looked at the two men who had become such an important part of her life.

"That's the scary thing about car accidents."Dov interjected not looking from the window. "You can be as careful a driver as possible and there's always some idiot not paying attention that can change everything."

Traci reentered the room cell phone in hand. "Jerry found Boyd. Sam should be here in a couple hours depending on the storm."

"Good."Chris acknowledged as he stood and walked to Nash placing a gentle hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm surprised he gave up the UC op."Gail commented as her gaze tracked to Dov who hadn't moved from the window.

Feeling her gaze Dov turned. "You really think Andy's just a partner to Sam? Just a colleague?"

"No that's been obvious for awhile."Gail snapped.

"It bugs you, doesn't it, that reliable relationships exist?"Chris asked causing Gail to whirl around.

Gail thought she'd moved past the breakup. That she was content to give him time to realize that it was a stupid thing to break up over. Just a kiss….nothing more. She'd never acknowledged Dov's feelings. Now though Chris's question opened up a fresh wound.

"What bothers me is that he's potentially putting the rest of us and this hospital in danger just to be at Andy's bedside. She may not even wake up enough to know he's there!"

"She'll know he's there."Chris countered advancing a few steps. "When two people care about each other there's a bond."

"Enough!"Traci shouted as Dov reached them. "This is not the place for this! Andy is our friend. She cares about each of you."

Gail shot a glare at Chris before storming past Traci into the hall.

* * *

Sam answered on the second ring and Jerry was second guessing telling his friend this news over the phone.  
However, he didn't have much choice with the circumstances.

"Sam, it's Jerry…afraid I have some bad news."

"Sarah or Andy?"Swarek inquired quietly.

Jerry sighed. "Andy and Oliver were involved in a car accident this afternoon. Car ran a red light and slammed into their squad flipping it. Ollie's okay, but Andy was driving and took the worst of it."

The silence that followed stretched into minutes and Jerry had to check his phone's display to make sure the call hadn't been dropped.

"Sammy? You still there, brother?"

"Yeah."

"Boyd's putting together a cover story."Jerry explained. "Once it's finalized we'll get a centralized meeting place set up where I can pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"That'll take too long."Sam argued.

"I know but it's the best chance we've got to get you out smooth."

"Level with me, Jerry. How bad?"Sam asked.

"She's in surgery to repair some internal bleeding. Next twenty-four hours are critical."

"You're sounding like a doctor and not my friend."Sam argued.

"I'm telling you what I know."Jerry replied solemnly. "I don't want you to give up hope but it doesn't look good. She was pinned when the car was flipped on its side and exposed to the elements before help arrived."

"Fuck."Swarek cursed.

"We'll get you to her as soon as we can."Jerry promised. "Hang in there."

Sam ended the phone call without another word. Jerry dialed Boyd's number and they began to hammer out the details.  
The storm was setting it's own timetable and Jerry emphasized to Boyd that he wanted things done sooner rather than later.  
The less time anybody was out in this weather the better.  
Boyd agreed and told Jerry that Sam's cover story was already set and in motion.  
A meeting place was agreed on and Jerry ended the call. He set the phone back on the passenger seat knowing he'd need all his concentration to get to his destination safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. Work's been insane and I'm going to school part time. Should have two more chapters to go after this one. Mild swearing in this chapter.

Title: Lifeblood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam, Gail/Chris  
Spoilers: Set while Sam's undercover

Having found out from Traci what ICU room Andy was in Jerry accompanied Sam. The two friends walked in silence through the hospital. They got into an elevator and headed to the third floor.

"We cleared it so you could visit as long as you wanted."Jerry explained as they stepped off the elevator. "With Tommy out of town we're basically all the family she has anyway."

Swarek nodded as they walked down the hall.

"The other driver's blood alcohol level came back clear."Barber continued. "He just lost control going to fast on ice and slid through the intersection."

Andy's room came into view when they reached the third one down on the right. Jerry flashed his badge to the nurse on duty who nodded and went back to her rounds.

"This is so fucked up, Jerry."Sam stated as he caught sight of his partner for the first time in weeks.

Andy was pale her hands and left cheek covered in bandages. An IV ran into her right arm. Cardiac monitor leads were attached to her chest.

"She's made it this far, hang on to that."Jerry replied quietly. "I'm going to check on Traci."

Sam took a deep breath and stepped into the ICU. Sitting down in the solitary chair Sam took Andy's left hand in his.

"You are bound and determined to give me premature gray hair, aren't you?"Sam asked as he leaned back in the chair his hand still linked to his partners.

Swarek knew he should talk to Andy. However anything intelligent had left Sam's brain the moment he saw her. Sam hadn't been happy with how he left things between them when he went undercover. Sam knew as cowardly as it was if he'd found Andy to say goodbye he wouldn't have been able to leave. He had wanted to give undercover work one more try.  
To see if he was still good at it. To see if that was what he still wanted.  
The longer the op went Sam found himself thinking about Andy and all the chances they'd had to go to the next level. Remembered the black out and wondering how different things would be if the power hadn't come back on when it did. Now all Sam had was regrets.

"A car wreck was the last thing I expected you to get in while I was gone."Sam stated softly. "I know you're tired and hurting, but you have to fight awhile longer. If it gets too much you can lean on me. But first you have to wake up. I need you to do that, Andy….I need you to wake up and tell me you're okay. Honestly I don't know what I'll do if you're not okay."

Andy didn't stir and Sam squeezed her hand once more before settling back in the chair.

* * *

Gail angrily scraped two inches of snow off the squad's windshield and hood. The plows had been able to clear the city's main streets during the storm's lull. Parking lots however were another story. Snowy parking lots or not Best had ordered everyone back out. Peck would be glad to get back in the car and get the heater cranked up.  
Hell, she'd be glad to get this day done with.  
A shadow crossed in front of the parking lot light before Gail heard footsteps crunching on the snow. She turned to see Dov huddled against the wind and the light snow that was falling.

"Need help with the back windshield?"Dov asked.

Gail nodded grateful he wasn't bringing up her fight with Chris.

"Here, I'm done anyway."Peck stated as she handed her partner the scraper and got in the car.

Once in the car Gail rubbed her gloved hands together before starting the engine. She turned up the heat and the defroster letting it get the remnants on the windshield that she hadn't been able to.  
Taking off her gloves Gail pulled out her cell phone. Her finger hovered over the text message icon tempted to send an apology to Chris. Traci had been right it hadn't been the time or the place. But then Chris always knew how to press her buttons.  
Andy's accident was causing Gail to rethink her priorities. To rethink things with Chris. He'd been good to her.  
Really good.  
Even with her kiss with Dov, Gail could tell there was still something to salvage with Chris. Pulling up Chris's number Gail typed out a message:

_'Sorry. Talk later? Will buy breakfast."_

Just as Dov clambered in the car Gail received a reply back.

_'Sorry too. Be careful. Breakfast sounds good.'_

Smiling briefly Gail pocketed the phone and turned the wipers and headlights on.

"Things okay?"Dov asked as he held his hands over the heat vent on the dashboard.

Gail nodded. "They will be. Any news on Andy?"

Dov shook his head. "Sam's here. Hopefully that'll help."

"If you believe in that kind of thing."Gail replied as she put the car in drive and headed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sam glanced up an hour later at a knock on the ICU door. Oliver stood on the other side in a pair of dark blue sweats and a large bandage on his forehead.  
Standing Sam walked to the door and stepped out into the hall shutting it behind him.

"Ollie, should you be out of bed?"Sam inquired as the two friends moved to stand against the wall opposite Andy's room.

"Rested enough."Shaw replied quietly. "Just a concussion. How's she doing?"

Sam sighed as his gaze tracked back to his partner's still form. "Same."

Oliver shifted from one foot to the other. "Sam, I'm sorry…."

"It was an accident."Sam interrupted bitterly. "Nobody's fault."

"I still feel like I should've done something different."Oliver replied.

Sam shook his head. "This isn't on you, it's on me. I shouldn't have left."

"Don't listen to what the docs are saying, Sammy."Oliver stated softly. "If anybody can pull through this with flying colors it's Andy. She'll be up and around in no time."

Sam nodded before pushing away from the wall and reentering the ICU.


	7. Chapter 7

*Slaps forehead* Many thanks to the reviewer who caught my error. Shows I should not copy and paste or post a chapter at two in the morning. Didn't realize I hadn't uploaded the whole chapter but only part of it. *sigh*

Thanks as always for the support and feedback on this one. Keeps me writing. :)

Title: Lifeblood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: set while Sam's undercover

It was the longest seventy-two hours of Sam Swarek's life. Around noon on day three Sam was jolted from his doze in the waiting room by running feet.

"Dr. Cusin to ICU four. Dr. Cusin to ICU four."

Recognizing Andy's room number in the page Sam bolted to the hall and took off at a run. He reached Andy's room at the same time as Cusin. Sam couldn't see anything around the swarm of white coats and scrubs. He could hear machines beeping but there were no alarms screaming.  
Sam fought to get into the room.  
Was Andy in pain?  
Was she having trouble breathing?  
Cate one of the day nurses recognized him and gently pushed him out of the room.

"I have to be in there."Sam argued.

Cate smiled. "Sam, stop fighting me and listen."

Swarek paused meeting the dark haired twenty-something's gaze.

"Andy's waking up; that's why we paged the doctor. Everything looks good. Miracle that it is."

Sam stepped back looking through the window. "She's waking up?"

Cate's smile widened as she looked back at her colleagues. "Doc is removing her breathing tube now. Her vitals look normal for someone who's been through what she has."

Sam started forward knowing he wouldn't really believe the good news until he saw his partner.

Cate's grip tightened. "I know you're anxious to see her. Give the Doc a few minutes to talk to you. It'll give us time to get Andy ready. Okay?"

Sam forced himself to calm down. Andy was awake. She was going to be okay.

Swarek nodded at the nurse and Cate let go. The nurse placed a reassuring hand on Sam's left arm before turning and reentering the ICU.

It was another two hours before Andy was coherent enough to have visitors. Sam had called Tommie with the good news. Tommie had gotten back to Toronto the night before when the storm finally ended. The elder McNally assured Sam he'd be there soon.  
While he waited Sam made several other calls letting people know. Best, Oliver, and Traci. Sam knew Traci would make sure the other rookies were aware. The more Sam said it the more real it became. After days of wondering if he'd ever have his partner back Andy had beat the odds. Sam had gotten his second chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

Pushing open the door to the ICU Sam found Andy awake. The smile she gave him caused Sam's heart to soar.

"Hey."

"Hey."Sam greeted as he took his usual spot.

"Did your undercover operation end?"Andy asked her voice weak from the breathing tube.

"No."

Andy blinked in surprise. "I must have been really bad for them to pull you out."

Sam nodded grimly. "You gave everybody a hell of a scare. Especially Oliver."

"How is he? Nurses said he was hurt."

"Had a concussion from the airbag but he's okay."Sam explained. "He's back on active duty today in fact."

"Good."Andy replied relieved.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much."Andy stated quietly. "The impact, trying to control the car….then nothing."

"The guy that hit you hit another car that sent that car back into you. The impact from that sent you into a lamp post causing the squad to flip on its side."

"Have you been here the whole time?"Andy inquired.

Sam nodded as he leaned forward. "Jerry tracked me down the night of the accident when it looked like….."

"Like I wasn't going to make it."McNally finished.

"Looked bad."Sam corrected. "Took some time for Boyd to get my cover story active."

Andy adverted her gaze closing her eyes briefly. "You never got my voicemail before you left, did you?"

Sam shook his head. "No and I owe you an apology."

Andy met his gaze and waited.

"I should have told you I was leaving."Swarek continued.

"Yes you should have. Why didn't you, Sam? You owed me that much."

Swarek nodded as he took a deep breathe. He grasped Andy's left hand in his.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to leave if I had to say goodbye to you."

Andy shook her head wincing at the movement. "Funny my voicemail said I thought we should take a chance. That woman I pulled out of the car? She didn't make it…embolism. Made me realize how stupid I'd been; wrong choices and wasted time."

"Luke wasn't your fault."

"Felt like it."Andy said. "Where does that leave us, Sam? Are you going back?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I told Boyd I was out."

"Just like that?"Andy asked. "Can't be that easy to leave an op in the middle."

"Was almost done anyway. Boyd just has to wrap up loose ends."

"You love undercover work, Sam."Andy insisted.

Sam met her gaze and shrugged. "Wasn't the same this time. Maybe I'm getting old, who knows. I missed being a beat cop. I missed you."

"You missed pulling me out of trouble?"

"Didn't pull you out of trouble all the time."

Andy laughed and winced. "Ouch."

Sam squeezed Andy's hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to decide anything now. I'm just glad you're here."

Sam smiled. "Here when it matters."

Andy entwined their fingers. "You always are."

"Get some sleep."Sam urged as he pulled the blanket up closer to Andy's shoulders.

Andy nodded. "Stay?"

"Not going anywhere."Swarek promised.

Andy closed her eyes and minutes later she was asleep. Sam sat holding Andy's hand content to watch his partner sleep. Her slow even breathing assuring him that the worst was over.

They had a lot to talk about but that could wait. As long as Sam knew Andy had a tomorrow they'd deal with the rest.

epilog to follow


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews and support of this fic and my other RB stories you guys rock! :)

Title: Life blood  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam, Chris/Gail

Epilog

Almost two months to the day of the accident Officer Andy McNally returned to active duty. The new year seemed fitting for a new start.  
There were lots of new things in her life and so far all good ones.  
Andy's relationship with Sam had flourished as she recovered. The transition from a professional relationship to a personal one and back hadn't been as complicated as either had thought.  
Sam had moved in to the new condo Andy had purchased a month after leaving the hospital.  
There had been the inevitable gossip but Andy had ignored it.  
The people that mattered were extremely happy for them.  
That was all Andy cared about.

Now that family, the rookies and established officers of the fifteenth, were gathered at The Penny that Thursday evening for a welcome back party. They had taken over a third of the bar pushing tables together. Andy and Sam sat at one towards the back of the room. It was nearing eleven and Andy knew Sam was worried about her over doing things. She leaned over and kissed her partner.

"I'm fine just a little tired."McNally stated as they broke apart.

Sam grinned. "I didn't say anything."

Andy laughed. "No, you had that look."

"What look?"Swarek asked with a smile as Oliver slid into a chair across from Sam.

"If I had to guess."Shaw stated with a grin looking from Sam and Andy and back again. "I'd say the over protective look."

Andy nodded. "He's right."

"Well if you could stay out of trouble for more than a few weeks at a time I wouldn't have to be over protective, would I?"Sam countered as he kissed Andy lightly.

McNally swatted Sam's arm playfully. "I can remember a few times where I was bailing you out."

"Don't let him fool you, Andy."Oliver commented as Traci, Dov, Chris and Gail joined them. "He's missed you."

"We all have."Dov added with a wide smile.

"Some of us more than others."Gail stated as Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

Andy felt tears well up and she blinked them back as Sam looped an arm around her waist tugging her onto his lap.  
She'd missed this.  
Even with how hard the job was some days you had people who had your back no matter what.  
Partners.  
Friends.  
Family.  
It made the world better.  
Her world and Andy wouldn't change a thing.

Raising her beer Andy smiled seeing the others mimic her action and raise their drinks as well.

"I missed you guys too. Thanks for tonight it's been wonderful."

Glasses and bottles clinked around the table as Andy took a sip of her beer. She settled back against Sam's chest as his arms closed around her waist.  
No matter what happened in the future Andy was looking forward to it.  
With Sam at her side they could handle anything.

end


End file.
